Human Transformers
by Nightengale77
Summary: Pax was just another troubled young adult getting into trouble. Until he meets some one who could change his life. An unknown fragile kindness rare to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Admin statement: Alright, my friend gave me this idea of HUMAN TRANSFORMERS, no transforming. Just regular human forms, adjusted names for them as well. I will be putting my OC in as Gale. Bite my ass if you dont like it. Its my story, I can put in what I want. But I will take ideas for it. Thankyou~ I will provide songs to go with the story. Enjoy.**

Listen to Without you (acoustic version) Breaking Benjamin

A tall young adult known as Pax Daniels (Orion Pax), he wore a dark leather jacket with a white t-shirt under it with dark stained jeans and black boots. His black hair covering part of his face. His cool blue eyes narrowed getting angry. He lit a cigarette drawing in the smoke in moaning then blew the smoke out towards a cops face letting out a small growl, the cop reached for his hand cuffs. A red head with a white shirt on, dark jeans and red heels looked out and ran forward and stopped him, "I'm sorry officer... My brother has been acting up because of his medication." she slammed her foot on his making Pax grunt then nod, "Yes.. What she said," he rolled his eyes looking down at the red headed girl,

The officer looked at her, "Keep your brother out of trouble." he pointed to her, "And have a good day," he stepped into his police car and drove off,

Pax turned and looked at her leaning over her, "Don't ever do that again," he sighed and touched her hair feeling it, "Ms..."

She looked up at him, "Gale." she pulled her hair away from him, her bright blue eyes meeting his icy blue ones,

"Gale... Hmm..." he touched her cheek feeling her smooth skin, "Well... Gale... Do not do that again. Alright?" he gently flicked her nose making her mover her head,

"And you need to stop touching me." she hissed looking at him then crossed her arms,

Pax just smiled and chuckled, "Need a ride home.. 'sis'?" he laughed smiling,

Gale just rolled her eyes then nodded, "Yeah.. but I can take the bus,"

Before she was finished Pax swung his leg on a solid black Harley Davidson sportster 48 and pulled her on behind him, "Hold on red." he took off down the road making her squeal holding onto him tight watching the old building vanish into the air, the roar of the motor shut every thing else out from the world,

She rested her head on Paxs back watching the town vanish into buildings,

Pax pulled up to an old looking house, the roof was in horrible condition, the shutters looked as if they would have fallen off at any given second. His eyes looked around and frowned, "Seriously... This is where you live?"

Gale looked at him getting off, "Yeah... Its all I can afford..." she looked down, "You.. want some water?"

Pax thought then looked up at her, "Got any beer?" he put the kick stand down then got off then walked up the stairs behind her,

"I have some red stripe..." she opened the door revealing a floor covered with rugs, a couch with blankets thrown over it and an old tv in the corner, a kitchen with a small dining set against the wall and a minifridge on the counter. Next to a bed room there was a door to a tile chipped bathroom. She walked over to the mini fridge and handed him the beer,

Pax sat down on the couch looking around, "Nice place." he took a hold of the beer

Gale just rolled her eyes, "Its all I can afford. Ive had this place for three months now," she sighed, "First home I've ever had."

Pax chugged the beer for a few seconds then stopped, "Come here." he patted the couch next to him,

She sighed and sat next to him, "You can stay here a few nights if you'd like."

Pax pulled her close to him and held her, "Couch?"

She nodded, "You can have the couch."

Pax ran his hand through her hair again, "So.. Gale.. What do you do for a living?"

She looked down, "Well..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The crow & the butterfly - SHINEDOWN**_

Pax rubbed his face waking up from the night, he looked over at the kitchen seeing Gale cooking eggs. He walked over and looked at them,

She didn't bother looking back because she knew who it was behind her, "Scrambled or fried?"

Pax looked down, "Whats better?" he wrapped his arm around her waist,

Gale looked at him, "Move em or loose em." She pointed the spatula at him,

Pax smirked and grabbed her ass,

She jumped, "I didn't mean that way!" She looked at him blushing heavily,

Pax laughed dropping his hand, "I know, I cannot help it," he smiled,

She rolled her eyes then handed him a plate of eggs,

Pax took them and walked to the couch starting to eat,

She walked over carrying a protein shake drinking it down,

Pax looked at her, "You drink those nasty things?"

She looked over at him, "To survive? Yes." She sighed, "I have to eat alot of these.. .Nasty things." She smiled at him,

Pax chuckled, "Hmm..." he looked her up and down,

She raised a brow at him,

Pax chuckled and shook his head, "So Red, you gonna turn on the tv?"

"First, my name is Gale. Not Red. And two I don't watch much tv. I'd rather read." she pushed the remote into his chest,

Pax grunted then chuckled, "Alright," he turned on the old tv, "DVDs?" he looked at her,

She sighed, "Only a few." she stood picking up a milk crate that was half full of videos,

Pax smiled and started digging through, "Oh whats this." He pushed a DVD into the tv and it started playing,

She looked at him and raised a brow, "What did you put in?"

Pax chuckled, "Well it said Burlesque, So."

Gale just rolled her eyes at him again then leaned back,

Pax chuckled and smiled watching, "You know you could be her," He pointed to Ali,

Gale looked down, "I highly doubt it..." she looked down,

Pax sighed and pulled her close,

Gales head landed on his chest, she was about to struggled but she relaxed and watched the tv,

**_Hours_ later: Call Me - Shinedown**

Pax looked down seeing her asleep, he smiled and pulled her closer to him as he laid back kicking his boots off closing his eyes,

Gale moved slightly leaning into him more holding onto his shirt,

Pax rubbed her back then frowned feeling bumps and gashes, "What the.." He lifted the collar of her shirt and looked down in it then narrowed his eyes seeing deep depressions in her skin, some where healed from long ago, some were new and just beginning to scab over,

Paxs face wrinkled with worry, he took off his jacket and looked at the scars on his arms. He looked at hers and his own, "Same pattern, no. She couldn't be doing this," he punched the couch, "Gale! Wake up." He pushed her slightly,

She whined then looked up at him, "What, What happened.." She rubbed her face,

"Where did you get those scars." He pointed to her back ripping off her shirt, "Where did you get those!" he screamed looking at her,

"I...M..my job."

Pax shook his head, "No...No..." Pax cuffed his face,

Gale frowned reaching on her back feeling the scars, "I let him... He pays... A lot.." She looked away tears starting to run down her face,

Pax looked at her, 'I know." He took off his shirt and showed the scars along his skin, "Don't go to him ever again."

She looked up at him, "Hes done more then that." More tears flushed and ran down her face,

Pax frowned looking at her, "What did he do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughtry- Home**  
Pax had Gale in his arms as she cried. Paxs tears fell with hers, "I'm sorry Gale... I'm sorry that happened." he pulled Gale tighter against his chest,

Gale choked on a sob, "They...just took her from me... Right out of my arms, I couldn't stop them. They took my baby... " she clenched her hands into his shirt,

Pax rubbed Gales back rocking her slowly, "Shh..." Pax sat her up right then walked to the kitchen and filled a glass of water he looked down seeing an un-opened letter. He reached down and picked it up,

Gale closed her eyes sinking down into the couch holding herself,

Pax looked over at her then opened the letter and started drinking his water, he read the letter closely seeing Gales name several times then he spat out his water choking seeing a name he remembered, 'Arron Hide' was written next to hers.

_Ms. Gale,_

The blood samples you sent us came up positive and we have found your birth father amongst the DNA collection at our labs. Your sires name is Arron Hide. But we do not know his location at the present moment. We will contact you when we come across this information.

Have a pleasant day.

Pax looked over at her, "I know him. I know Arron." he picked Gale up by the shoulders, "Come on." he pulled her out to his bike, "I was so stupid!"

Pax swung his leg on the bike then pulled Gale on quickly, "Hang on Red!" Pax revved the engine then took off down several streets taking off down the highway,

Gale squeaked holding onto him tight, "Where are we going!?"

Pax grinned, "You'll find out soon!" He turned off an exit 20 miles away then pulled up to a grey 2-story home. The grass had been freshly cut and the garage was still open,

Pax kicked the stand down and pulled her off the bike dragging Gale by her arm up to the stairs then pressed the doorbell several times,

"Arron! Come on man its Pax Daniels! Open up!" he knocked on the door several times,

A tall man with grey hair and a scar over his left eye and a goatee on his face looked down at him, "Well.. Never heard you this excited." The man crossed his arms smirking,

Pax chuckled softly, "I brought you some one." Pax shoved Gale forward making her yelp, "Arron. Meet Gale."

Arron smiled, "Nice to meet you, you his girlfri..." Arron froze looking into her eyes, "I.. can't believe it..."

Gale looked at him with her blue eyes, "H..hi.."

Arron brought his arms around her and hugged her tight to his chest, "Finally..." 


	4. Chapter 4

**_If you are confused on who the characters are. Here's a boost. Arron Hide - Ironhide , Pax Daniels - Orion Pax, Richard Hatchet- Ratchet, Gale - Nighten Gale. Another character will pop in soon ((duh megatron)) And cause another crash scene. Sorry if I got some of you confused, and how many people are actually reading these? Oh well, back to the story._**

_Taylor Swift - Ours~_

Arron looked down at Gale and looked at her hair, "You got your mothers hair and face. But my structure," He chuckled softly smiling then reached back grabbing Pax who struggled trying to leave,

Gale looked up at Arron, "Don't hurt him, Please."

Arron laughed, "Why would I hurt him? Hes trying to run because I'm going to make him stay."

Pax growled struggling to get away, "Let me go you old bat!"

Richard sat down on the front step of the house watching with a smiled running his hard fingers through his bright red hair his blue eyes watching the scene,

Arron raised a brow, "Old bat huh?" Arron pinned Pax to the ground smirking,

Pax looked up at him and flipping them holding him down,

Richard laughed, "Oh god not again," he stood and walked over to Gale, "Sorry about that. My husband was a cop and he likes to wrestle,"

Gale watched the two brawl and smiled a little, "I can tell."

Richard picked a hand full of her hair looking at it, "You need a bath little girl,"

Gale groaned, "Please don't call me that,"

Richard laughed, "Too bad, What does Pax call you?"

Gale looked down at the earth, "He calls me Red," Gale took back her hair looking at it, "Its.. Not that bright of red,"

Richard chuckled and smiled, "I'll fix that... Just go freshen up please. Bathroom is down the hall to the right and the towels are hanging up,"

Gale looked at him, "I..uh.."

Pax was being carried in by Arron with cuffs on his hands,

Gale laughed and smiled, "House arrest?"

Arron laughed, "Oh yeah." Arron cuffed Pax to a stool that was bolted to the floor,

Gale watched him struggle and frowned,

Arron looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight, "Its good to finally meet you," Arrons face broke into a warm smile,

Pax watched them closely,

Richard used his arm to break them apart, "Okay, you shower now." Richard pointed to Gale, "I need to talk to you," He pointed to Arron,

Gale watched them leave. Gale quickly rushed over by Pax and took a hair pin and broke the cuffs, "Go.." She looked up at him,

Pax looked at her confused then broke out running towards the door and closed it behind him running to his bike,

Gale watched him closely biting her lip then walked towards the bath room taking off her clothes and stepping into the shower turning it on jumping at the water then rubbed her arms feeling the hot water it her head, streaks of dirt ran off with it but turned clear. She knelt down hugging her legs to her bare chest. She sighed and stood up again running her fingers through her wet mop of hair.

The door of the bathroom latched open. She quickly looked up then leaned her head on the shower wall closing her eyes. She felt the colder air rush in making her shiver and back up into the water but she hit another bare chest. Gales face quickly turned red in a blush when she saw Pax Daniels standing there his hair beginning to run towards the side of his head as the water started to soak it.

Pax chuckled and smiled a little, "No... I didn't leave..." Pax reached up and gently rubbed her face with his wet hand then reached picking up a shampoo bottle squirting a marble sized portion of it into his hand then gently started scrubbing her head,

She blushed more her eyes transfixed on his face,

Pax smiled more amused, "Say something at least." he kept scrubbing her hair gently,

Gale closed her eyes turning her head away, "..."

Pax sighed, "Alright." He pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply,

Gales eyes widened but she just wilted and kissed him back feeling the cold wall on her back,

Pax broke the kiss and held her close to his chest, "I'm sorry... I ran back in when I thought about it..." Pax used his free had to wash the shampoo out of her hair,

Gale closed her eyes so the soap wouldn't run into her eyes, "You're forgiven,"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay introducing 2 characters into this chapter. Nia Black (Black Arachnia) and Mark Decron (Megatron) Okay now onto the story.**_

Pax sat back only in a dark pair of underwear and a white tank top looking at the ceiling. He groaned turning over burring his face into a pillow. Gale walked in wearing a long t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants and sat by him and gently touched his arm. "Hey.."

Pax jumped and fell off the bed with exaggeration and looked up at her, "Don't to that." He growled climbing back on the bed,

Gale rolled her eyes and pulled him up grabbing his hand, "Come on lazy." She pulled him up throwing him a pair of jeans,

Pax chuckled sliding them on then threw her clothes, "You too, Red."

Gale smiled pulling on the clothes. A grey t-shirt and a pair of jeans with the knees broken through and a pair of boots.

Paxs eyes widened looking at her, "Wow." He smirked pulling on his boots, "Come on. Joy ride time." He swung on a jacket,

Gale smiled picking up a black jacket,

Pax swung the door open and got onto his bike, "Get on Red."

Gale shut the door and swung her leg over the bike and wrapped her arms around the leather jack covering his body,

Pax revved the engine and he took off creating a dust cloud from the exhaust behind them.

Pax drove them to an old body shop that had been abandoned. The place on the inside had been decorated with old lights and dangling pieces of glass making the room light with different colors. An old couch with patches in it and old car parts and signs covered the walls. He reached up and pulled on a string closing the sky light. Pax turned and smiled at her. "Well... Welcome to my humble abode." Pax sprawled out on the couch picking up a remote and turned on an old black and white tv.

Gale rubbed her arm walking the walls looking at the signs. She reached up gently played with the glass hanging making it create a glittering sound. Pax watched her with a smile and waved her over. "Come here, Red."

Gale smiled and walked over to him. Pax grabbed her and pulled her onto him and held her tight against his chest making her blush.

"PAX!" A shrill annoyed voice yelled,

A woman around Gales age stood. Her purple hair was short, and had 2 gold streaks down the side of her head. She picked up a rock in her dark tan skin. Her clothes were dark covered in red and purple markings and paint splatters on her jacket. Her jeans had multiple holes in and her boots came up to her knees. A pair of old goggles on her head right above her forehead. She threw the rock hitting the wall right next to them. "What the hell are you doing!"

Pax growled and pulled Gale behind him, "What the fuck are you doing here. I told you to leave!"

The woman growled then broke into a smile and laughed, "Oh you've never changed after all this time, Pax."

Pax smiled and chuckled, "Neither have you Nia,"

Nia smiled, "So who's this awful looking thing. She needs a hair cut and a dye." Nia pulled a bucket under her and sat down,

Pax rolled his eyes, "Nia Black. This is Gale, Gale this is Nia. An old friend of mine."

Nia nodded at her,

Gale sat up quickly moving her hair, "Do I really look that bad...?" Gale grabbed onto it holding it in her fist,

Nia laughed and smiled, "Not after a trim girly. So. He your boy friend?" she grinned,

Gale blushed heavily and looked away,

Pax smiled and pulled her close,

Nia just smiled wide then pulled her away, "Come on." Nia walked her into another room and slammed down the lid of the toilet and sat her down,

Gale looked up at her,

Nia pushed down the toilet lid and pushed Gale down making her yelp. Nia took a hold of her hair and started brushing it out. Gale sat still as she could. Nia leaned her back into the drain watching the water go from brown to clear starting to get her hair wet. "So... This is where it begins." Nia smirked. 


	6. Be a good girl

_**Play Tessa from transformers age of extinction **_

Nia pushed Gale forward out of the back room. She stumbled from the force and steadied herself. Her hair was a fire red. Her freckles were hidden under a thin layer of makeup. Her eyes were brightened by the green made smokey. She turned her face towards Pax and smiled a little. "Well?"

She stood still putting her hands on her hips smiling sheepishly.

Pax jumped up off his ass and just stared at her, "Whoa..."

Gale smiled and giggled, "I take it looks good..."

Pax ran over and picked her up, "Absolutely gorgeous,"

Gale flushed red blushing deeply,

Nia smiled wide watching them,

Pax put her down smiling then looked up and his face went from a smile to a bitter frown. He pulled both Gale and Nia behind him. A dark figure stood crossing his arms.

"Get away from here. I told you to stay away!" Pax held Gales hand tight,

"Now now Pax..." The figure shoved the door open wide showing several more guys, "You have a debt to pay Pax."

Pax shoved Gale and Nia away, "Run." Pax looked at them,

Nia grabbed onto Gale and pulled on her, "Come on... He'll be fine...I promise..."

Gale stood there looking at him, "Come back.. ok?"

Pax looked at her and nodded shutting the door infront of them.

Pax turned looking at them, "You know I don't have any money... So what do you want." He gritted his teeth moving his boot into the dirt floor, "MARK **WHAT** DO YOU WANT!?" He screamed out,

Mark smirked stepping into the light revealing his dark eyes and black hair. The stubble on his tanned skin made it look darker. The grey coat he wore was stained with blood from another previous victim. His jeans weren't clean and the boots he wore were falling apart holes in the boots where where he had caught them on something...

Paxs eyes widened watching them break sticks from plants and watched Mark pick up a pipe.

Out side:

"Let me go!"Gale struggled from Nias grip,

Nia forced her onto the ground, "You can't save him. He got into this way before you were around."

Gale tore the jacket off herself and pushed open the door grabbing a bat and ran at the crowd. The group had Pax by his arms punching him several times. Blood rushed from his nose and mouth. His clothes were torn and a shoe was missing from his foot. Gale tightened the grip on her weapon and started swinging it hitting one in the head knocking him over. Mark looked up and the bat came down onto his face launching him back as he stumbled holding his face. He looked up again and the bat came again but he reached up and grabbed it looking angry.

Gales face was red and covered in fear mixing with anger as tears ran down her face. She lifted her foot and kicked his stomach pulling the bat away and striking him again. She heard a thud and turned quickly after hearing a clack from a gun. She saw Pax on the floor fighting to stay awake crunching dirt into his fingers looking at her with fear. All she saw was the fear.. Not the mean.. Not the selfishness... Not anything... Just fear.

Mark held a gun to the back of her head. "You fight for him? For that?" He bounced the back of the gun on her head making her yelp. He brought her feet out from under her making her fall onto the ground holding her head. Mark looked at Pax. "Debt repaid." He let off one bullet into Gales chest.

The clap of the gun rang loudly. Paxs eyes widened in horror as Gale arched screaming. "N...NO!" He struggled clenching the ground. "Leave her alone! Leave her alone!"

The sounds of police sirens ran. Mark looked up at the other then bolted out the back. Pax crawled over quickly wiping the blood from his face and grabbed onto her. "I...told you not to do that again... not to do that again..."

Gale looked at him as her tears soaked the dirt under her head. "Forgiven..."

Pax pulled her close putting his hand where the bullet had entered and held it to try to get it to stop bleeding as he rocked her tears raining onto her forehead. "Stay... Please... Just stay.. I beg of you stay..." He rested his head on hers sobbing. "Don't leave me."

Arron and Richard ran into the metal shack freezing in place seeing the bodies wrapped together. Arron ran over and pulled Pax away from her. "Gale." he stroked her face gently.

Gale looked up at him, "Did my job... Protected him.. like you told me... too..."

Arron smiled through tears and nodded, "Good girl..."

Richard looked up at Pax and sighed shaking his head, "Come on Pax... Its over..." Richard put his arm around Pax and helped him up to an ambulance,

Pax looked back at Gale. "Red..."


	7. Chapter 7

Pax forced himself awake. He saw the lights going through the glass. Little white dots in the darkness. Pax felt a rough warm hand on this head. He turned his head feeling his neck throb seeing Richard. He blinked his eyes and the next sight he saw was a room. A bright _white_ room. He moved his arms feeling a sharp tooth pick like prick in his forearm. He looked and a nurse injected a solution into him. He saw the red hair on the top of her head pulled into a bun. He moved sharply. "Gale. Wheres Gale!?" Pax forced himself up but a hand pushed him back down. He looked up and saw Arron smiling. Pax clasped his hand. "Is she still here? Is Gale...dead?"

Arron shook his head, "No... Shes not dead... Shes safe... She just got out of surgery." Arron moved a machine and a metal rail on the bed Pax was lying on,

Pax watched as another bed was rolled in and locked next to him. He saw the face and he let Arrons go and clasped the hand. The skinny pail hand moved and closed onto his. "Pax... is that you..."

Pax struggled and moved over onto her bed ripping out cords and wires from him pushing them away. He pulled her body close to him and panted into her neck, "Don't... Please don't do that again." Tears ripped down his face,

Gales eyes looked at him. Her eyes were in pain. There was fear... Pax saw it and clenched his hands in her hair.

_**Hours**_** later:**

Pax kicked open the door holding Gale in his arms like an infant. Her head was on his shoulder. Pax placed her body on the bed and covered her up to her bust. He smiled gently.

Gales eyes were closed sleeping. Pax looked down. He stood up then walked out. "I know what I can do now." He ran out of the room.

Gale woke up looking around. She jumped seeing Arron standing there. "What ever he does he better stay out of trouble." his eyes narrow.

Gale looked down then sighed remembering the tears that ran down his face. "The tears of a bad ass... Gone soft... Now I've seen everything."


End file.
